


sell-out

by ilgaksu



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/pseuds/ilgaksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sell-out<br/>noun<br/>1.<br/>an event for which all tickets are sold.<br/>2.<br/>a betrayal of one's principles for reasons of expedience.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	sell-out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hulklinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/gifts).



> This scenario is entirely based off a Honeydew Syndrome fanfiction I read back in 2009 on LiveJournal. If ANYONE can help me source it so I can link to it as credit, please let me know!

Halfway through the game, Andrew scowls - which is to say, he makes no deviation from his standard facial expression - and nudges Neil with his shoulder.

“Hey,” he says, low. “Give me three hundred dollars.”  

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Andrew,” Neil says. He isn’t smirking yet, but he might as well be. “I’m not an ATM. I don’t just -”

“Open for the correct sequence?” Matt jokes, but drops it when Andrew and Neil both drop their gazes to him in eerie, horror-movie-twin sync. It’s even creepier given that Andrew’s real-life, blood-and-flesh, identical, separated-at-birth twin is sat right there, looking at Neil and wrinkling his nose. 

“Fuck you,” Andrew says to Neil, and wisely no one says anything, even though Nicky can’t be the only one itching to. “I want three hundred.”

“ _I want_ doesn’t get.” 

Neil actually smirks now. Andrew’s scowl moves up a notch, deepening between his eyebrows. 

“What do you want,” he bites out. It’s in Russian so Nicky doesn’t outright know, of course, but Nicky is trilingual and is only taking a Spanish elective, the language of his childhood lullabies, to show off. He knows how to parse from context. Neil’s smirk grows, slow and slower, knifing across his face, and when he replies Nicky has no clue what he just said. Neither does Aaron, but it doesn’t stop him from pulling a face. 

Andrew snarls out a reply, but Andrew is never as subtle as he thinks he is: his eyes drop to Neil’s mouth for a split-second, a hairline fracture of a second. 

Neil gets out the three hundred dollars. He counts it. Nicky is pretty sure he picks it out in fifties instead of the full hundreds just to make a show of counting it out. It’s pissing Andrew off spectacularly. 

Neil holds out the money, but when Andrew goes to take it, Neil pulls his hand back and says something in Russian again. Andrew rolls his eyes as he replies, but drops his hands. Neil leans forward and very deliberately tucks the three hundred dollars into Andrew’s belt, his fingers brushing against Andrew’s shirt. 

Then he sits back. Smug doesn’t cover it. 

Aaron makes a retching noise. 

Nicky, in all honesty, has no idea what his face is doing. He holds onto his delight to tell Erik about later. 

“Did what I just think happened happen,” Matt says, quiet but not quiet enough. He gets the gaze again.

“Do you mean,” Allison asks, “Did Andrew just sell himself out to get ahead? Did Neil just betray his position’s integrity? Yes. _What’s new_?”

She also gets the gaze, but gives one right back. Andrew pulls the notes out from where they’ve been tucked into his belt and adds them to his recently depleted stack. Neil just shrugs.  

“Fuck,” Matt whines. “I hate Monopoly.”

**Author's Note:**

> a friendly shout out to the person who said "i bet neil would've counted it out in single dollar bills," because they clearly have a stellar understanding of neil's character tbh
> 
> also, [i have a tumblr](ilgaksu.tumblr.com)


End file.
